Poor Opponents
by Weir the Warlock
Summary: Usagi helps a new friend expose a Lord's deceit. One shot, OC Zoueiji might appear in another story if he's well received.


Poor Opponents

a Usagi Yojimbo fanfic

The village looked like many others Miyamoto Usagi had passed through in his lifetime; for a brief moment, as he chewed on a millet dumpling, he wondered if he had passed through this particular town and simply forgotten. Simple peasants went about their work, small creatures scurried in search of food or shelter, a small boy ran down the road looking over his shoulder- failing to see the warrior walking in the opposite direction.

When bushi and child collided everyone witness to the accident- Usagi included- froze, not even taking in breath. But as the boy looked up to plea for mercy he saw no blade descending to make an example out of him, but a hand extended. The bushi helped the child to his feet then crouched to meet him at eye level.

"You should show more caution young one," He said, though there was no umbrage in his voice, "The next samurai you bump into might not be so patient." The child nodded, and quickly knelt before running off- looking straight ahead this time. Only when he had passed out of sight did the villagers finally exhale.

Usagi walked up to the bushi, who was still looking in the direction the boy had gone, "For a moment there I feared you were going to-"

"Cut down a small child for running into me?" The warrior turned to face this new encounter, "I have not fallen _that_ far."

"Yes, it is assuring to see that," Usagi politely bowed, "I am Miyamoto Usagi-"

"From the Mifune Province," The other remarked, observing the crest on Usagi's clothing; the symbol of a clan that no longer existed, "I am Zoueiji," this stranger spoke as he returned the bow, "Sadly, I also have been cast on the sea of fate."

Indeed Usagi noticed spots on Zoueiji's attire where the crest of whatever lord he once served had been ripped off- In fact Zouteiji's appearance was almost entirely threadbare except for the blades at his belt, which seemed to have been cared for immaculately.

Usagi sighed, "It is a sad fate for a warrior to drift with no purpose."

Zoueji nodded, "Fortunately I have a purpose, at least for the time being. A man who was good to me when I needed it stopped receiving letters from his ojii-san (grandfather). I'm headed to Nakane province to learn why."

Usagi had in fact passed through Nakane province; an uneventful trip, though he had avoided the larger towns to ensure it stayed that way. He had no real reason for going back, but he had to reason to stay on his current course either, "Unless you would prefer to make the journey alone, perhaps I could accompany you?"

Zoueiji smiled, "I would welcome the company."

The following few days the two talked en route to the largest city in Nakane Province. Usagi told the tale of his clan's war with Lord Hikiji, and the day Usagi saw his lord brought down by Hikiji's archers.

Zoueiji seemed to think highly of a daimyo that joined his troops on the field, "The lord I served," he told, "Stayed safe and sound back in his castle while men killed and died in his name- only to tell those who returned that with the wars over he could no longer afford to field a large army. That many of us had become an 'unnecessary expense', as he put it."

The story of samurai who had been cut loose to save costs was told across the islands, yet to Usagi it seemed to sting Zoueiji more than most.

"Some time ago," Zoueiji started, "A village of farmers scraped together everything they had to hire me and a few other ronin to protect them from a pack of bandits. When the thieves came and the battle was over I looked into the faces of those I killed- and recognized men who once fought by my side, who once called me friend, turned desperate by starvation."

Neither spoke for a long time after that.

If the last leg of their trek to the town was sombre, the mood of the city itself was as far the opposite as possible. Confetti and the sounds of noisemakers filled the streets, people danced and sang. The festive air should have lifted Usagi's spirits- for some imperceptible reason it did not.

Usagi and Zoueiji stopped at a street vendor for a meal, as they did the peasant who served them asked if the ronin were challengers- a question the two bushi did not understand.

"Even in his age, Lord Nakane is the swiftest, most skilled swordsman in the province," the vendor bragged; apparently over the past few weeks hardened warriors from across the land had faced the lord in some arena- all had fallen.

Eating their soba noodles as they walked Zoueiji whispered to Usagi, "The man I seek- his letters stopped a short time before this arena business started."

Usagi pondered this, "You think one has something to do with the other?"

"I don't see how, but something about this feels very wrong Usagi," Zoueiji's tone was grim, "And I learned to heed such feelings long ago."

They found seats among the arena's front row. At the end across from them beneath the inner wall stood three figures decked in armour that reflected the sun, holding finely crafted blades. In the arena's centre stood the grey-bearded Lord Nakane himself clutching a curved katana with both hands. By his side a noble- presumably one of the lord's top retainers, unrolled a scroll to read. Usagi thought he heard another spectator say the name Haitaro.

"Greetings to you all!" Haitaro spoke loudly but with dignity, "You are privileged to witness Lord Hakane's skill and bravery against these ronin, warriors who once served the honourable Lord Mifune himself." The retainer spat three names that Usagi should have recognized if these three truly served Lord Mifune once. He did not.

"To assure those who stand here today of his honour, Lord Nakane proclaims here and now that any of these challengers who should best him in this arena shall not be prosecuted by the law!" with that Haitaro closed the scroll and left the arena floor.

The ronin stalked toward Lord Nakane. Unlike the city peasants who were bereft of any combat experience, to both Usagi and Zoueiji the clumsy, nervous steps of the challengers betrayed the fact they'd never worn warrior's armour before. Also the way they bore their weapons proved they had no training in their use.

Neither cheered when Nakane made short work of all three 'challengers'.

That evening both Usagi and Zoueiji drank with locals at the tavern of the inn where they stayed; though they had little enthusiasm for doing so, disgusted by the spectacle they'd witnessed earlier. Still Zoueiji needed answers, so they played the part of being impressed while discreetly inquiring about the elderly man Zoueiji sought.

One man recognized the ronin's description and said he last saw the grandfather speaking to Counsellor Himura.

"Himura?" Usagi asked, "One of Lord Nakane's retainers?"

The peasant nodded, "Himura seeks out the elderly, and crippled, he tells them of work Lord Nakane offers. Work that even they can do, and send money to kin elsewhere that need it. Lord Nakane is kind and perceptive as well as skilled."

"Indeed," Usagi replied, "When did Lord Nakane start seeking these people out?"

According to the peasant with which they spoke, Himura had began appearing in the lower sections of town a few weeks earlier- in fact during the time his lord had the arena built, though the drunk failed to make the connection.

Usagi asked the drunk to describe this Himura, the drunk pointed at the far side of the tavern. In the distance, a tall, lanky figure in fine but non-decorative clothes leaned over to quietly converse with a patron missing the lower part of one leg. Usagi got a quick glimpse of the taller figure's face- a face bearing shifty, cold eyes. This was no man of the people.

Zoueiji got up to leave, saying the sake had gone to his head, and Usagi followed. They headed into an alley were there was nobody to hear them yet still kept their voices low.

Usagi spoke first, "I fear friend, the grandfather you seek has bled to death on the arena dirt long ago."

"Yes, and the compassionate Himura is seeking more victims for Lord Nakane's farce," Zoueiji answered, "However knowing is not enough. Unless we show proof of what is happening, an accusation will only accomplish our executions."

As they considered this, Usagi thought of something, "The armour. Nakane had his opponents fitted with expensive armour, the smith who supplied it might be in on the scheme."

"Are we to bang on his door in the dark of night?" Zoueiji blurted out.

Would you prefer to question him in the day, where people can overhear us, including Nakane's troops?"

Zoueiji contemplated this, and finally nodded. The two headed for the wealthy section of town, where a prosperous armour smith would likely call home.

The rich quarter was more heavily patrolled by the town's doshin (law enforcement), forcing the two to give more effort to stealth than they usually did. Ducking behind the outer wall surrounding a noble's house they overheard two passing patrolmen talk; by some quirk of providence they heard enough to deduce which manor was the armour smith's home. Finding the smith's dwelling, Zoueiji gave Usagi a boost over the high fence, after which Usagi opened the fence to let him in. They made their way to the front door which Zoueiji banged on it until a weary and angry smith answered.

"What is so urgent you wake me this late and so rudely?" the smith cursed.

"We can return tomorrow- after we tell everyone who really wears your armour in Lord Nakane's arena," Zoueiji threatened. The smith shuddered, then allowed them entry.

The smith's wife filled three cups with tea then left her husband and the ronin to speak. Usagi and Zoueiji each took the cup before them, the smith took the third.

"That weasel Himura was the one who approached me," the smith started, sipping his tea before he continued, "I wanted nothing to do with the scheme, but he insisted that while I would be rewarded if I agreed, I would not be around to speak of what was happening if I did not."

Seeing the smith drink with no obvious signs of danger the ronin drank from the cups they held. Usagi then stated, "You realize eventually someone would discover this falsehood, or that Nakane will send someone to silence you to keep his secret?"

"Indeed I did realize someone would come one day," the smith lowered his head, "In fact I prepared for it, for example acquiring tea that reacts with drink- like the sake I smelled on both your breaths." Hearing this Usagi and Zouejii bolted to their feet and reached for their blades but by then the tea had already began to interact with the sake they had drunk earlier. They dropped to the floor, their swords not wholly unsheathed.

Usagi and Zoueiji woke to find themselves kneeling on straw covered dirt floor of the same holding cell, their respective wrists and ankles shackled to the stone wall behind them.

The barred entrance to the cell creaked open. Haitaro walked in, carrying in both hands Usagi's and Zoueji's daisho (twin swords). He looked down at the prisoners for a long, tense moment before speaking, "I thought I saw real warriors in the audience today. You were not fooled like those rabble."

"Rabble?" Usagi spat, "Those who don't realize they cheer a man who makes sport of the old, the sick and the crippled? A man who toys with those who've never know battle in their lives?"

"You've known battle in your life- so Lord Nakane has decided to toy with both of you in the next bout. To ensure his safety he has bade I switch your blades with cheap imitations that will break on his armour."

"How can you be part of all this?" Zoueiji accused, "How can you call yourself samurai?"

"I said he gave the order," Haitaro answered, "I never said I would obey it- do you really think he would want me to warn you of what is to happen?" And with that Haitaro turned and left. The cell shut behind him.

The two ronin contemplated Haitaro's last statement, it was Zoueiji who first said something, "Be wary friend Usagi, he could be lying to set us up with false hope."

Usagi looked through the bars, "We will learn the truth soon enough."

The day came, Usagi and Zoueiji found themselves ushered at spear point to the entrance of the arena. Both were offered armour prior to facing Lord Nakane and both refused rather than contribute to the illusion of this being honourable combat. Two blades sheathed in the saya (scabbards) both ronin usually carried their blades were thrust into their belts; their spear-wielding guards warned then not to touch the swords until in the area.

They walked into the glaring sun; before them stood Lord Nakane, smug as ever; beside him Haitaro repeated the proclamation that neither Usagi or Zoueiji would face charges if he somehow actually slew the lord.

Usagi clutched the katana at his belt- and was surprised. Haitaro had claimed he was ordered to substitute his sword for a counterfeit, but Usagi knew when he held his soul in his hand. He glanced at Zoueiji, who gave him a brief but wicked smile. Haitaro exited and the bout, as it were, began.

With a confidence that none of Lord Nakane's previous opponents ever had, both ronin drew their blades and charged forward, flanking the daimyo on both sides. Surprised at their pluck but still convinced things were fixed in his favour, Nakane gripped his katana in both hands and advanced toward Usagi.

Zoueiji's blade struck first; instead of breaking on Nakane's armour it cut through, slicing off his right arm at the elbow. Lord Nakane saw the limb fly away from his body in shock; While Usagi seized the moment and plunged his sword into the lord's left armpit, through his lung and into his heart. His body crashed into the dirt, the spectators reacting with bewildered silence.

After that final match Lord Nakane's deception did not stay secret for long; the scandal reached all the way to Edo, prompting an official of the Shogun himself to investigate.

Usagi and Zoueiji bowed before the official, when prompted they spoke truthfully, telling all they new. The captured armour smith also spoke truly, rather than have a confession tortured out of him anyway. Counsellor Himura had somehow eluded capture, it seemed.

Finally it was Haitaro's turn to give testimony. He prostrated himself before the representative of the Shogun; claiming to have participated in the deception under protest until he grew too sickened of Nakane's dishonour to take part in it any longer, finally aiding Usagi and Zoueiji against his lord.

"Indeed," the official sounded strangely amused, "Yet I have been told a different tale."

Suddenly two of the official's yojimbo brought in a bound and battered Himura, who glared directly at Haitaro. Haitaro sprang to his feet but several more guardsmen tackled him before he could flee.

"Himura-San has told us a great deal," the official said locking eyes with Haitaro, "According to him Lord Nakane did indeed go through with the deception, but the entire hoax was your idea!"

Usagi's jaw dropped, "But- why would he suggest such a thing?"

"Because he knew it would eventually be witnessed by honourable warriors," Zoueiji realized, "Warriors he could use to remove Nakane and pave his path to lordship. Warriors like you and I."

Usagi looked to Haitaro expecting, if not hoping for a denial; but the shame on the retainer's silent face said it all. Both Himura and Haitaro were dragged away; the official turned to speak Usagi and Zoueiji, "The office of the Shogun recognizes that you two were manipulated into doing someone else's dirty work. There shall be no legal repercussions for your actions."

The words gave Usagi little comfort.

Usagi accompanied Zoueiji on the road the following day. He turned to his friend to ask, "The man you agreed to help- what will you tell him?"

"The truth," Zoueiji answered, "What else can I tell him? Though I doubt he will be comforted knowing someone else's grandfather was spared the same fate."

Usagi nodded, his head low, "I still can't believe I was so easily manipulated."

Zoueiji stopped Usagi, and looked him straight in the eye, "Even if someone else made the suggestion, Lord Nakane knew what he did was dishonourable. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You hear me? Nothing."

Usagi saw Zoueiji's point, though the guilt remained. Eventually they separated, Usagi going another path. Would they meet again?


End file.
